Baby Brother
by DioLink
Summary: With Dean's 30th BD approaching he buys a supernatural item on impulse and ends up watching Sam turn into something Dean can't handle.
1. Disclaimer

**Summary**

As Dean's 30th birthday rolls around he starts to realize he isn't as young as he could be, turning to the fountain of youth for a quick fix he gets Sam in a whole load of trouble.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Supernatural...but I do own Dean's pants

Not yet rated but to be on the safe side it's rated T


	2. Twentysix to three?

**Chapter one: Twenty-Six Going on...Three?**

"Sam I swear if you make one more crack about me getting older I'm going to clock you so hard in the jaw your toes will feel it." Dean growled as he jerked his head over to Sam who tried desperately to contained his laughter. Every since the week of Dean's birthday had come around Sam had been poking fun claiming Dean was getting up in age, how he had crow's feet forming by his eyes and the next thing he knew he'd have a gooseneck.

"Aw, c'mon Dean. I'm just having a little fun. You've been a stick in the mud since out last hunt." Sam smirked as he leaned against the passenger door to the Impala. He was returned with nothing but silence. "Wow, you must be getting old you're more of a grouch than usual."

"Sam!" Dean snapped as he gripped the steering wheel. "I'm not kidding around, stop it!"

Leaning forward Sam pointed to Dean's hair line and squinted his eyes. "Dean...is that...is that a grey hair?"

The Impala's wheel's screamed and skidded forward as Dean's slammed hard on the brake and pulled off to the side of the abandoned road. Shifting the Impala into park he threw open his door and got out before going around and yanking Sam's open. With a quick flick Sam's seatbelt was undone and Dean yanked him hard enough that his brother stumbled to stand tall. Slamming the door behind him as soon as Sam was out Dean opened the trunk and pulled out Sam's bag.

"Dean." Sam started as the bag was hucked at his chest forcing the air from his lungs. With a silent cough he dropped the bag just in time to catch his flying computer. "Dean, c'mon." Setting the computer down Sam walked to the passengers side only for Dean to lock it the moment he pulled on the handle. The driver's door slammed and Dean shifted into drive. "Dean! Dean!!"

As the Impala spun out dust rose up and hide Sam in a cloud forcing the brunette to lose all sight of his brother. Once it finally settled Sam watched as the Impala disappear down the stretch of road. With a sigh he lifted his arms in a pathetic shrug and returned to his bag. Swining it over his shoulder he picked up his computer and started to follow the stretch of road Dean had gone down.

XxXxXx

The sun beat down on Sam's tired frame as he trudged along the stretch of rode, the heat so intense he could see the waves before his face. Still Dean hadn't turned around to come get him, he probably wouldn't until he cooled off...and who knew how long that would be. Sam had already striped off his light jacket and button up white and blue plaid short sleeved shirt, he dressed in nothing but his tight, sweaty jeans and a moist tank top. His brown hair sticking to the sides of his face and his forehead. "Dean..." He breathed out in exhasution before letting his head flop back as he stared at the blue sky above.

It wasn't until a good hour later that Sam caught sight of a gas station and a very cool, very full and very happy Dean sitting inside the small restaurant attached gorging himself with pie. With a pant Sam walked over to the Impala and tossed his things inside before pulling on the button up shirt and walking into the restaurant. Going over to Dean's table he swiped the beer and chugged the entire thing in less then a minute before collapsing beside Dean. "Jerk." He panted out as he sunk into the cushioned booth.

"Bitch." Dean muttered through mouthfuls of apple pie. Finishing the last piece he lifted his hand for the waitress to bring the check before smiling at Sam. "So, you enjoying the sun Sammy?"

"Bite me." Sam groaned as he held the cool beer glass to his forehead. "Were you just going to leave me behind all day?"

"Nah, I figured that if around...I dunno, 2 am I hadn't seen you I'd considering going back to get you."

"So...you were just going to let me boil to death in the heat?"

"You're a smart kid I'm sure you could survive." As the check came Dean smiled to the waitress. "My friend here will be paying." With a cocky smile Dean stood up and left the restaurant leaving Sam to pay the $50 bill that was mainly built up on pie. Throwing a fifty on the table Sam got up and went after Dean.

"So...if it took me a good three hours to get here you must have got here a lot faster...what were you doing?"

"Nothing." Dean muttered as he got into the Impala and pulled his wallet from the glove compartment. Closing the door he walked around to the back of the Impala and removed the gas cap before setting the nozzle into the tank and filling the Impala up. "Wait in the car I'm going to go pay."

With a half shrug Sam slipped into the passengers side and leaned into the seat with a groan. It was so hot, so dry and Sam was so so thirsty. Looking around the Impala he found a blue bottle under the seat. The label had no name but the liquid inside looked to be of water. Taking a soft whiff Sam found it smelt like water and with a small taste he knew it was. With a sigh he slipped his lips over the neck of the bottle and took at least a quarter of the bottle down before twisting the cap back on and tossing it under Dean's seat again.

It chilled going all the way down until it eventually settled in his gut where a tingle started to shiver up his spine. With a frown Sam shifted back and forth in the seat finding that his legs didn't quite reach as far as he had thought. A puzzled expression fell over his features as he shifted in his seat again, he throught for sure his feet touched the edge of the car. With a head shake he figured it was just his mind and rested back closing his eyes, he would rest for just a minute.

XxXxXx

Returning to the car Dean slipped the nozzle back to it's rightful place before placing the gas cap back in and heading over to the driver's side of the door. Pulling it open he slipped in and turned to place his wallet back in the glove compartment...when his eyes came face to face with a child, no older then three. Dean's eyes studied the face carefully as his lips parted in shock and he reached out nudging the kid. "Sam?"

The adroable little lips poking out in a pout as chubby fists rubbed against those bright brown eyes and Sam looked up at Dean, his face chubby, his brown hair a curly mess on his head he stared at Dean with wonderment before looking to his feet. Leaning forward Dean grabbed the bottle from under his seat and pulled it out. Looking to the missing liquid he nearly choked as he looked back to Sam. "Did you drink this Sammy?" Getting a shy nod Dean leaned back in his seat with a look of bewilderment. "Damnit." Staring up the Impala Dean roared out of the gas station and headed down the road.

XxXxXx

"Bobby!" Dean hollared as he slammed his fist on the door. His eyes going from the covering window to the rotting door. At his side a three year old Sam stood with his tiny fingers reached up and wrapped around Dean's pinky. His other hand was up at his lips in a shy manner as he looked around almost scared. "Bobby!!" Dean rapped his hand on the door again.

"Bobby!!" Sam hollared as he mimicked Dean by hitting the door with a flat palm.

The clicking of locks was soon heard and Bobby pulled open the door looking to Dean before down at little Sammy. "Dean?" Turning his gaze back to Dean Bobby pointed to the chubby three year old. "Who's the kid?"

"A very very big problem." Dean muttered as he pulled on Sam's hand and lifted him up, his other arm wrapping under Sam's rump and holding him up against his chest as he carried him inside. There were too many things a three year old Sammy would get into. Dean could just barely remember how energetic Sam was when he was three.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked as he closed the door and came in after Dean. His eyes going to Sam who was eyeing some very dangerous items.

"I bought something...from a travelling gypsy type person...anyways...she claimed it was water from the foutain of youth..."

"So you bought it!?" Bobby's voice rang with pure shock as he had to take a seat. "Dean! That stuff is the real deal! Why would you buy that!?"

"Well...my birthday's coming up and..."

"You idiot!" Bobby muttered loudly as he found the strength to stand. "Now you have to go, find that gypsy and see if she has any aging water! That or you wait until Sam grows back up again...but all the knowledge he learned over those twenty three years...it's all gone...and you only have six months left Dean."

"I know!" Dean snapped before he looked to Sam who was obviously uncomfortable with the yelling, his tiny hands were placed over his ears as he closed his eyes. Taking a breath Dean sighed. "I know, but I have no idea where to start looking..."

"I can get a couple hunters on it but you'll have to lay low for awhile, especially with Sam like this. You of all people should know how clingy Sam was as a child."

"I know..." Dean muttered as he looked to Sam who was not enthrolled with the broken symbol on the roof. "...do you mind...if we stay here Bobby?"

"No, there are two beds in the guest room, you can set up in there...I'll get to contacting those hunters." Leaving Dean and Sam to the house Bobby ventured into his kitchen.

With the tiny Sam now wiggling to be put down Dean figured now would be as good as any to Sammy proof the house. Setting Sam down he watched as he reached for the dangerous items and he would grab them and set them in high places where the toddler couldn't reach. Half the time Sam would throw a fit for a good five minutes before grasping on to something else dangerous. The hours went only like that and by the time night rolled around Dean had gotten nearly everything that was on the floor high on the shelves or locked away in closets.

Setting down at the table Dean used a few large books to bring Sammy to the right height before cutting up his hotdog and slipped it over to him. Immediatly Sam jumped into the cut up pieces and devoured the inside of the hot dog leaving the outer skin to get cold. Dean couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh. "I remember when Sam always did that when we were kids...I gave him such hell for it." Dean felt Bobby's eyes shift to him as he just watched Sam gnaw on the meat. "...then he'd eat the skin...no reason for it. He just liked the insides first I guess." Looking over to Bobby Dean found he was babbling on his past and turned a soft pink. He muttered a soft apology before taking a sip of beer and they continued with their meals.

* * *

Alright, this was just a teaser, I wanna know if I should continue or not. I have a few ideas with Sam causing problems as a kid so if you'd like to see more of Daddy-Dean let me know and review. - 


	3. Nightmares and Bubbles

Chapter Two: Nightmares

That night had been one hell of a night for Dean. When 8 pm had rolled around he nearly fought Sam to the ends of hell to wash his face and get to bed, Sam of course prevailed in the end and ended up going to bed with hotdog all over his chubby cheeks. Ringing out the cloth in the bathroom Dean walked into the guest bedroom and over to the sleeping Sam's side. Turning the small face to his own he wiped the cloth over his little mouth, cheeks and fingers before folding the cloth up and setting it aside. Remaining kneeled at Sam's side Dean let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Sammy...it was an impulsive buy...you're teasing...I guess it just got the better of me and ...well I wasn't going to use the stuff...but it felt reassuring...but now you're a child again...you don't remember anything..." Letting a soft sigh escape his lips he shifted his weight until he was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing though...if I can't find this gypsy...you can't grow up...and...then maybe...maybe you can be normal. I could raise you, leave what mark I can before I die...give you to someone...so you can stay normal. Yellow Eyes is gone...there shouldn't be any odd deaths in your life." Setting a hand to Sam's face Dean stroked a thumb over those adorable cheeks he always loved to see risen in a smile. "...you'll have more time." He breathed before standing up and leaning forward setting a soft kiss to Sam's forehead. "I'll think of something Sammy, I promise."

Drawing his hand back he flicked off the lamp and plugged his cell into the wall, the light from the battery charging would have to be enough of a nightlight for Sam, Dean had nothing else. Tucking the blankets in around the small toddler's body he set another thick blanket on the floor in case Sam rolled off in the night. With the room 'sleeping Sammy' proof Dean ventured out into the hall and eventually Bobby's kitchen. "Sam's dead asleep, he should be like that till the morning." Dean's voice was more in an update then a comment. Bobby merely flashed him a glance before looking down to the blue bottle Dean retrieved from the Impala.

"So why did you buy this?" Bobby asked again as he placed a few drops of the water on to a full grown rose watching it close up. "This stuff is like eternal life in a bottle, how much was it?"

Dean cleared his throat as he shifted back and forth. "Umm...nothing."

"You stole it?" Bobby's voice was laced with lack of enthusiasm as he almost half-eyed glared at Dean. "Why would you steal water Dean? If you were going to steal something make it useful." Dean's features fell in an attempt to defend himself but he came up with nothing.

"It was on impulse." Dean finally spoke up.

"Well, now you got yourself in a heap of trouble Dean. Don't let Sam drink anymore of this, a quarter of the bottle took a good twenty three years off of his age, anymore and you'll be dealing with a baby that isn't properly developed." Setting the bottle on the counter Bobby rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm going to call Ellen and see if she's heard anything yet, since the Roadhouse was burnt to the ground not many hunters had returned...Ellen's suffering for business even with it back up and running...don't expect much Dean."

"Right..." Dean muttered under his breath as he looked to the blue bottle. Picking it up he studied the outside label and it's lack of words. "...you would think Sam wouldn't just decide to inhale something that isn't labeled." With a scoffing laugh Dean set it back down, his eyes going from the bottle to where Sam now stood in the doorway, he wore one of Dean's shirt as a large nighty that dragged on the floor as he walked, in his arms were gripping tightly around a stuffed animal Bobby had stuffed away. His lips was poking out, his eyes were blood shot and face stained with tears. "Sammy?" Sam sniffed as a few more tears ran down his face. Dean walked over to his baby brother and kneeled down setting his hands on Sam's waist. "What's wrong kiddo?" Sam just sniffed as he looked down in an almost ashamed manner. Dean studied Sam's face before he gave a half smirk. "A nightmare huh?" Sam just nodded as he smothered his face into the musty old bear. "Yeah, I get those too. You know what I do to make myself feel better?" Sam shook his head as he lifted his glossy eyes up to Dean. "I have a glass of milk and some cookies." Immediately Sam's face lit up at the words 'cookies'. "How about we chase those bad dream blues away and scarf down some sugary crap that will probably rot our teeth?" Getting an enthusiastic nod from Sam Dean smirked. "Alright, c'mon." Lifting Sam up Dean carried him to the counter and set him down. Grabbing out two glasses he looked to Bobby. "Care to join us?"

"Care to Bobby?" Sam spoke as he clutched his fingers around the glass and turned so he was looking back at Bobby. His chubby face drawn in excitement as he waited for Bobby's reply.

The elder hunter just looked from Sam to Dean before smiling. Even the toughest of men would go soft at Sam's little smile. "Why not?" Bobby muttered as he stood up and walked to the counter, Dean handing him a glass of his own.

Filling everyone's cup with milk Dean handed Sam a cookie and went back to grab his own. Turning back to look at his brother he found chocolate smeared on Sam's face and the cookie Dean handed to him no more then ten seconds ago had vanished. "Did you eat that already?" Sam gave Dean a big smile as Dean just stared at his brother in bewilderment. "Holy hell!" Whack! Bobby's hand contacted with the back of Dean's head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"I know you're used to cussing around Sam but he's a kid now, he doesn't know those words and you shouldn't be teaching him." Bobby quick explained before grabbing a cooking of his own and clinking his glass against Sam's. "Cheers Sam."

"Cheers!!" Sam yelled as he held his glass over his head with both hands.

"Sam!" Dean yelped as he reached out to take the glass just as the mouth tumbled backwards and Sam bathed himself in a white shower. Setting the slippery glass to the counter Dean looked to Sam with an unamused expression. "You're one pain on the neck. C'mon kiddo, let's get you cleaned up." Grabbing the shirt around Sam's body Dean grabbed the bottom and the middle in his fist and carried Sam like a suitcase to the bathroom, the tyke giggled and kicked with glee at the odd way Dean carried him utterly excited to be traveling through the air on his side.

With the shutting of the bathroom door Bobby looked around his once neat kitchen that now had milk on the counter, the floor, and a nice trailed going from the kitchen to the bathroom. Taking a bite from another cookie he sighed and started to get to work on cleaning up.

XxXxXx

Turning Sam upright Dean sat on the toilet cover and turned on the water. Looking to Sam he watched him lick the cookie crumbs from his fingers. "Bubbles?" Sam stopped licking his fingers to nod with excitement. "Yeah, bubbles are awesome." Going into the cabinet Dean found some liquid soap and pumped a few times before it slipped under the water and started to form many tiny bubbles. Setting the soap aside he looked back to Sam and motioned for the tyke to come to him. Catching him as he nearly fell he lifted him back to his feet. "Arms up!" Sam's arms shot skyward and Dean pulled the shirt off with ease tossing it aside before picking Sam up and setting him in the bubble filled bath. The instant Sam touched the water he started to squeal and splash bathing Dean in bubbles and warm water. "Sammy, Sammy..." Dean fought to gather his brother's attention. Holding his brother hands he looked to those bright brown eyes. "No splashing Sammy."

"Why?" Sam's lips turned down in disappointment as he cocked his head to the side.

"Because..."

"Cause why?" Sam persisted.

"Because Bobby turns green if you do."

Sam's mouth dropped dramatically in shock as he looked to Dean. "Really!?" His excitement seemed to expand as he splashed even more.

"No, no Sam!" Dean wiped his face free of the water the had hit him. "Sammy, stop splashing, it's late." Dean nearly begged as he struggled to keep the tyke from clapping at the bubbles and hitting the water wildly. "Sam stop it!!" Dean yelled as he jerked Sam roughly to look at him. "Stop splashing!" Sam's eyes bulged in terror as he stared at Dean, tear barely formed in his eyes as he turned his head down to the water and lightly waved his index fingers back a forth. Dean felt his chest ache as Sam turned away from him. Reaching into the bubbles he set them along Sam's face before turning his brother chin to him and smiling. "Now you're Santa Clause." Dean's heart fluttered as Sam's smile returned and he giggled. Grabbing a small amount he pat some bubbles on Dean's face.

"Now we match." He giggled again.

With a soft smile Dean wiped the bubbled from Sam's face. "C'mon, you're all clean." Picking Sam up from the water he wrapped him in a towel and held him close to his body as he dried him off. Then he felt Sam's finger grab his cheeks and his lips press against Dean's.

"I love you Dean." Sam muttered before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Setting a hand to his brother's back Dean nodded softly. "Yeah, me too Kiddo."

XxXxXx

Dean laid in the bed beside Sam his hand stroking up and down Sam's back as his baby brother rested against his chest. It had taken hours but Sam had finally drifted off into sleep and now Dean felt he was on the brink as well. It was running around ten pm, much too early for Dean to fall asleep but he was sure it would be a regular thing now. Dean had to keep a schedule now, Sam was a kid, he couldn't feed or bathe himself, he couldn't dress himself or stay home alone...Dean had to take him everywhere and he had to make Sam got everything he needed before the days were done. Looking down to the dosing child Dean set his chin on Sam's head. "No matter what I decide Sam...you'll never have a normal life...I just wish I could get rid of this deal...without it I could raise you like you should be raised, let you have a normal life...you deserve it...you really do." Kissing the top of Sam's head Dean let out a soft breath. "I wish I could give you everything you ever wanted."

* * *

Alright, so I didn't feel I really got the hole 'Daddy Dean' bit down in this chapter but I'm in the middle of class so you'll have to forgive me. Review if you'd like me to continue. Chapter Three: Supermarket, will be coming out next.


	4. Supermarket

Chapter Three: Supermarket

It had been a good month since Sam had turned into a little tyke and Dean was now eating Bobby out of house and home alone. When Dean had woke up that morning the first thing that greeted him was a very annoyed Bobby shoving a list and a huge handful of cash into Dean's palms. On the list were food items Dean had already devoured in the last month and several more Bobby needed.

"While you're out you should pick up some clothes for Sam. There's still no sign of this gypsy and we can't keep dressing him in your shirts." Bobby grunted as he lifted Sam from the booster seat and handed him to Dean, the small tyke had milk soaked into yet another one of Dean's shirt. The elder Winchester chuckled and shoved the list and cash into his pocket.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get at it but every time I lift a credit card Hendrickson is on my tail like flies on feces." Dean groaned as he rubbed an eye of sleep.

"Dean, what are feces?" Sam asked as he looked up at Dean with those big brown eyes.

"A kind of chocolate." Dean quickly lied as he looked to Bobby. "I'm going to go shower, I guess I'll get Sam cleaned up as well and head out then. C'mon Sammy, lets go have a shower." Swinging Sam upside down Dean carried him by his ankles as he giggled and thrashed with enjoyment.

XxXxXx

By the time Dean and Sam had cleaned up and were ready to go it was running around noon and Sam was starting to whine that he was hungry. Finding that there was no food and Bobby had already left for lunch with another hunter Dean decided he'd take three-year-old Sammy to McDick's for a kids meal and him for a double quarter pounder with cheese. Standing in line Dean looked down to Sam watching him staring at the large play structure. "Wanna go play, Sammy?" The toddler nodded with excitement as he looked up at Dean. "Alright, well do you want apple juice or milk?"

"Milk."

"Nuggets, grilled cheese or a buger?"

Sam seemed to ponder the thought for a moment and shrugging. "What are you having?"

"I'm having a double quarter pounder with cheese." Dean watched as Sam set his hand to his lips before looking at his feet in a very adorable thought process. Looking up to Dean again he held up two fingers with a smile.

"Make it two!" Dean couldn't help but laugh at the gesture as he sent Sammy to go play and remained standing in line. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked behind him to a woman who looked like she was dressed for the business world.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed that he was being interrupted from watching Sam play so happily.

"Sorry." The young woman started as she smiled up to him, her brown hair was held in a tight bun and her thick black framed glasses sat near the edge of her nose. "My name it Katherine Stile. I work with Children Services."

Dean's face immediately fell as he looked to Katherine's face. "And?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that your son..."

"Brother."

"I'm sorry, you're brother, is wearing socks and a shirt that is much too big for him."

"And?"

"Well it draws concern as to how you're taking care of him."

"Concern? Look Sam doesn't have any bruises on him, he isn't hurt emotional or physically. So beside the fact that he's wearing a large shirt why are you talking to me?"

"Well, Mr…."

"Dean Winchester."

"Well Mr. Winchester. It's obvious you're young, you haven't quite gotten your feet planted yet…we can take your brother-"

"-you're not taking my brother anywhere." Dean quickly cut in as he stood forward on the young woman. "My brother is being well taken care of…and you can't do anything to take him from me."

"…" The young woman cleared her throat. "Well Mr. Winchester…" She handed him a small business card. "If you ever feeling it's getting to much just let me know and I'll find your brother a very good home, where he would get everything he wanted." Turning she walked off, clearly she had lost her appetite.

Fingering the card Dean looked down to it before sighing to himself and setting it into his pocket. Looking to the till he found he was next and quickly ordered the two meals before going back to watching Sam. He laughing so happily, playing with all the other kids just fitting in like a normal person...it almost broke Dean's heart the he was searching for a way to turn Sam back. Feeling a tray against his hand he looked to the food and smiled to the worker before pick up the tray and going over to the play area. Setting himself down he watched as Sam crawled along the plastic tubes over head. He could barely remember the last time he had seen same giggle like that. Maybe it was when he was five...when he asked all those questions about where they're father was and why they kept moving...why mom wasn't around. Dean remembered that to solve the questions he just had to stuff chocolate into Sam's plate and his brother was perfectly happy, perfectly fine with not knowing the answers.

As Sam came slipping down the slide he ran over to Dean and tugged on his hand. "Didja see me!? Didja see me!?" Sam asked as he tugged on Dean's hand. "Watch me, Dean!" Sam started to bound back to the play structure when Dean swiped him from the floor and pull him back to the table. Setting him on the chair he handed Sam his burger.

"You can play after you're done eating Sammy, if it gets cold it'll turn into a monster." Dean smirked as Sam gasped and started to inhale the food almost horrified by the thought of it turning evil. Taking a bite into his own burger Dean started to let his mind wander back to Katherine. _'Everything Sam could ever want...'_

XxXxXx

Strolling into the large WalMart Dean grabbed a cart from the front and pulled it aside before slipping Sam into the front seat. Wrapping the buckle around Sam's waist he started to go through the list picking up whatever items Bobby asked for and a few more. Making it to the healthy and beauty section he picked up some shampoo and popped the tops before giving them a soft sniff. "What d'ya think Sammy?" Dean let Sam take a good sniff of each shampoo before the tyke picked out the strawberry body wash and shampoo. "Good choice." Dean replied as he grabbed a hair detangler as well and tossed it in. Picking himself up some gel he threw it in the cart and turned the corner. Stopping at the toothbrushes he let Sam pick out a red hotwheel toothbrush and watermelon flavoure toothpaste. Letting Sam envelope himself in the shine of the toothbrush Dean pulled out the list and started to go through what else Bobby wanted.

Making his way to the food section Dean started to load the cart with canned good, bread and dairy products, chips, and juice, and pop and cracker, basically one of everything in the store. "Toys!" Sam yelped as he pointed across the aisle to the large toy department. Dean turned his head from the pointing Sam to the toy before back to his brother. Handing Sam a juice from one of the bundled containers he planned on purchasing he shoved the straw in. "Finish that and we'll go look at the toys." Sam clasped his hands over the juice box and began to inhale the liquid.

Going back to the groceries Dean was trying to decide between maragrine brands when Sam tugged on his sleeve. Looking to his brother his eyes buldged as he found the juice box was empty. "You're done!? What the hell Sammy?" Taking the juice box Dean looked to it in disbelief. It was completely empty, the box scrunched so tight that the straw was stuck. Maybe all this time when he hadn't actually seen Sam eat it was just Sammy eating too fast for him to catch. Setting the juice box into the cart he set the Becel margarine inside. "Okay, you finished your juice so when I'm done here we'll go look at toys, help me pick out a big jug of juice.

Shifting his body to look at the many juices lined up Sam pointed a finger at the middle on. "This one?" Dean picked up the peach juice as Sam nodded tapping his finger on it. "Think Bobby will like this one?" Dean smirked as Sam shook his head 'no' obviously he was just thinking about himself at the moment. "I don't think Bobby is a big juice drinker anyways, so, shall we go look at toys."

"Yeah!!" Sam squirmed in the seat wanted to go out and run to the toys. Unbuckling him Dean pulled Sam from the seat. "Okay I just have to get one more thing, you stay here and we'll go over to the toys right away." Digging deep into the fridge Dean reached for the milk at the very back of the shelf and pulled it out looking at the date. Satisified with the time frame he set the milk into the cart. "Okay Sammy now we can...Sam?" When Dean turned around to where he last left Sam he found the three year old had vanished. "Sam!?" He called again as he did a full 360 looking for his brother. Setting his cart aside he headed down the aisle and walked into toys. "Sam!?" He called again going through each aisle and quickly checking before moving to the next. It wasn't until toys turned into sporting goods that Dean's heart began to sink. "Sammy!!" He called as he searched around the entire area, his baby brother was missing. Sam was gone and Dean couldn't find him.

Rushing up to the nearest employee he told them about Sam and immediatly the employee went onto the intercom and paged the missing child. Dean's entire body shook as he looked down each aisle searching high and low for Sam. He couldn't even hear a giggle in case Sam was hiding. "Sammy!?" Dean called again as he came back to his cart in case Sam had returned, nothing. "No, no no no no no no no!" Dean felt sick, he could barely stand anymore. His brother was gone, there was no page that anyone had found him and as far as Dean knew someone could have swiped Sam and left the store already. "Sammy, where are you?"

_**"Would Dean Winchester please come to automotive? Dean Winchester to automotive."**_

Grabbing his chart Dean headed towards automotive to find there was no Sam but the store manager instead. "What? Have you found Sammy? Is he okay?"

"We heard from one of our employee's that a child fitting the description of your son...-"

"-Brother." Dean corrected.

"Sorry, brother had already left the store with someone."

"What!? Who!? How long ago!?" Dean's face had gone completely white as he stared wide eyed and frantic at the manager. "No, this is all my fault I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. Please, please tell me that you can find out if that was him or not."

"We do have an approximate time when the child did leave the store, if it was after our missing children's page then it could have been your brother. Our records are being checked right now. Continue with your shopping and we'll call you once the search has ben complete." Gathering Dean's cell number the manager urged him to continue his shopping and just trying to relax until they found Sam.

XxXxXx

How could Dean relax!? His brother was missing, there was a chance he had been kidnapped, and if that was the case then Sam was going to die! He felt sick, Dean just felt sick...and before he had a chance to tell himself it was alright he was throwing his head into a bucket throwing up again. An employee had found him nearly passing out in electronics and took him to the back to take it easy. It had been at least a good hour that Dean had been sitting in the back completely sick and shivering with worry over Sam. There was still no news from the manager and the longer time went on the more sick Dean got.

Clutching a blanket around his frame he shivered as he hung his head just above a bile filled bucket. His eyes were watering from all the dry heaving he had gone through. Sam was missing...again...and this time...there was no way he could save himself. Dean felt as horrible as he had when he had watched Sam die in front of him, it was body wracking pain. A pressure like a heavy stone had dropped on your gut and you just wished something other than sadness would claim you.

"Mr. Winchester." The manager's vocie rang in Dean's ears as he lifted his head. "We found your brother."

Behind the manager stood a teary eyed Sam with a bleeding nose and bruised eye. Dropping to his knees Dean pulled Sam tightly into his arms and breathed out in relief as he stroked Sam's hair cooing to his brother that everything was alright. Looking up to the manager Dean stood with Sam still clutched in his arms. "Where was he?"

"He had ventured into the back and knocked over a box that had right after landed on him, he was hidden from out sights so we hadn't seen him. My guess if that he was knocked out when he fell to the ground." Handing Dean a kleenex the older hunter took it gratefull.

"Thank you." Dean muttered as he finally released Sam and looked to his injured little face. The kleenxe wiped away the blood under Sam's nose. "Never run off like that again Sammy...never."

* * *

Review if I should continue. Chapter Four: White Fluff 


	5. Daddy Dean

I know I said that this chapter would be named 'White Fluff' but I'm moving that to being the next chapter. So enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Daddy Dean**

Dean had remained in the store for another good hour finding Sam clothes, the wind was starting to get very nippy and Dean knew that sooner or later he'd be greeted with snow. Picking out a few outfits he held them up to Sam to see if they would look good, of course anything Dean picked looked good on Sam, adult or child. It all depended on what Sam like which, Dean soon found out, wasn't many things. "Sam this is the tenth outfit you've turned your nose up at, what do you want to wear?" Dean was on one knee holding up a blue and white shirt with matching jeans and blue jean jacket. Sam of course was crossing his arms and turning his head away in disgust.

At the question the young Sam looked around before running off to another section. "This one!" Sam's voice sounded so excited…much less than Dean was feeling.

"No way." Dean immediately barked as he walked over to Sam and picked him up by his waist carrying him like a football, Sam giggling all the while. "I am not getting you a pink frilly dress." Setting Sam into the cart Dean pulled it behind him while he picked out a few outfits Sam seemed to turn his nose up at less. The final outfit was one of Dean's favourites, a little biker jacket with an ACDC t-shirt and darker jeans that came with a red skullcap and children's sunglasses. Snapping the shades off the hanger he set them on Sam's face before smirking. "Now you're bitchin'."

Sam gave a thumbs up in approvement before cocking his head to the side as he looked at Dean. "Dean…." The elder Winchester looked back to Sam. "…how come you're white?"

Dean's expression fell, he couldn't quite understand what Sam meant but taking a glance in one of the mirrors set up he found he was sickly pale, with large bags under his eyes. He merely shook his head at the thought of being sick and looked back to Sam. "It's a magic trick, just watch Sammy, I'll be back to the old colour in no time." Getting a smile from Sam Dean took the handle of the cart and pushed it towards the checkouts.

By the time all the items were rung through and Dean had to pay Sam was getting anxious to go play in the Fun Zone which, because of the scare before, Dean had refused for him to go. "But I wanna go play." Sam almost whimpered as he looked to Dean while his brother counted out the cash and handed it to the young cashier.

"I know Sammy but we have to get home before the milk goes sour."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't Bobby will turn green." That was starting to become one of Dean's favourite lines.

"But…"

Turning to Sam as the cashier counted out his change he grabbed the chubby face and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Listen, Sammy, I know you want to play but we can't stay any longer. When we get back home you can play with your new toys while I unload the groceries okay?"

Getting a disappointed 'okay' from Sam Dean nearly regretted the small deal between him and the tyke. Taking the receipt and change from the cashier he walked off without so much of a thanks to her and headed to the exit.

Setting Sam into the back seat of the Impala Dean started to load the groceries in, his eyes going to the disappointed tyke each time he returned to the cart to grab more items. When he was finished filling the Impala up he set the cart away and slipped into the driver's seat. Just sitting there for the time being he looked in the rear view mirror to Sam. "Sammy?" Dean barely got a finger twitch. He figured Sam wasn't going to talk much until they got back to Bobby's.

XxXxXx

Upon entering Bobby's Dean immediately took out Sam's new toys and set them down for him while he unloaded the rest of the groceries. That sick feeling from before was starting to creep back up on him again as he walked from the Impala to the kitchen. His legs were turning rubbery and he paused to take a short breather, he felt hot, very hot, he felt sick, he felt tired, something about the room felt thick and constricting around his body. His hands gripped tightly on to the counter as he began to pant heavily. His ears suddenly blocked out any sound except for his breathing. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell to the floor...the thud of knowing he hit the floor never came as Bobby called out Dean's name. The elder hunter gently lowered him to the floor. With the last vision of Sammy at his side touching his face Dean passed out.

XxXxXx

Setting his finger to Dean's pulse point on his neck the doctor checked Dean's heart rate before looking back to Bobby who was holding a rather unhappy Sammy. "Well?" Bobby asked as he hoped Dean wasn't in as horrible condition as he thought. The doctor merely shook his head.

"I can't fully say what's wrong but if I had to cause I would say a fever flu combination. Let him get lots of bed rest and lots of fluid. Don't push him to eat anything unless he's hungry and keep this young one away. Dean's at the stage where he's very contagious and something that could force a full grown man to pass out could kill a small child." The doctor then handed Bobby a medicine. "When he wakes up give him this." Walking around Bobby the doctor left the house.

Turning to leave the room Bobby closed the door behind him and set Sam down. Kneeling to Sam's height he looked into his big sad eyes. "Dean needs to be left alone now Sam, you have to be quiet and let him rest so he can get better." Getting a small sad nod from Sam Bobby watched him walk off to go play with the few toys Dean had purchased for him. Looking back to the room Bobby let a sigh escape his lips before going into the kitchen to make supper for him and Sam.

XxXxXx

The door slowly creaked open as Bobby walked in and set a tray down beside Dean's bed, the elder Winchester was just starting to stir awake as Bobby flicked on the lamp at Dean's bedside. Once the tray was settled Bobby quickly shut the door so Sam couldn't enter and returned to Dean's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Dean muttered as he raised a hand to his forehead, the weak fingers nearly collapsing on to his face. "Where's Sam?"

"Don't worry about him." Bobby muttered as he lifted Dean's head up enough to take the medicine the doctor gave him. The disgusted look on Dean's face told Bobby exactly what the taste was like. Giving him some water he let him rest back down. "Doctor said that you have to stay away from Sam."

"What? Why?" Dean's voice almost cracked.

"Because you're contagious and right now dangerous to Sam." Slipping his arms around Dean's left arm he helped the other shift until he was sitting up and set the bowl of chicken soup in his lap. "Sam really wants to see you."

"I bet he would." Dean groaned as he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. Looking to the soup he shook his head and set it aside. "I'm not hungry." Shifted on to his side Dean pulled the blanket tightly around his body. He nearly fell asleep once again when a gentle knock came from the door and he shifted his eyes to the door.

"Dean?" Sam's voice barely came from the other side. "Dean, I miss you." Sam's voice held tears and Dean knew full well his brother was going to start crying at any moment. Slowly sitting up Dean looked to Bobby as if asking if he could go see Sam only to get a head shake. "Dean?" Sam spoke again, his voice sounding even more sad. "Dean, please...I miss you...I miss you Dean..." Dean parted his lips to speak only for Bobby to shake his head again. "Dean?" Sam's voice was starting to wrack with tears as he slammed his tiny hands on the door begging for someone to talk to him, begging for contact with Dean. Dean could almost feel the little tykes tears fall as he gripped the sheets in his hands tightly.

"Bobby..." He whispered, he begged. "...just let me sit at the door...he needs me."

"Dean...Dean..." Sam's voice continued to whimper as he knocked his hands even harder on the door.

Bobby shook his head, his decision final, he wanted Dean as far from Sam until he was better. "I'll take care of Sam. You don't leave this room unless it's to go to the bathroom...and then you don't go anywhere near Sam. This is serious Dean." Grabbing the empty tray Bobby headed to the door. Pulling it open he hooked his arm around Sam as the tyke deserpately tried to run in and to Dean, to his big brother, the person he cherished, the person he wanted to be.

Moments after Bobby closed the door Dean could hear Sammy screaming for Dean him, for his bog brother, for his hero, fighting Bobby every step of the way. Dean placed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore his brother's crying pleas. He needed Dean and he wasn't there for him, his brother needed him, he was crying for him, begging for him, and Dean wasn't doing anything to help him. He couldn't even say anything to Sam, it tore Dean more than anything. "I'm sorry Sammy..."

XxXxXx

Dean awoke several hours later, his eyes burning with the feeling of sadness as he stared at the cellphone on his end table. Reaching out he grasped the phone gently, his fingers barely able to hold it up as he checked the time; 5 am. Setting the cell back down he slowly sat up, the sickness in his stomach had vanished but his body still felt weak, and from the way he breathed he knew a cold was just around the corner. Slipping his weary feet over the side of the bed he struggled to stand, his heavy body stumbling towards the door where he rested his head. Pulling at the handle he peeked out finding the Sam wasn't at the door or anywhere in the hall. Opening the door he walked towards the bathroom.

The swirl of the water in the porcelin bowl of the toilet was the only noise in the house as Dean retreated back to his room, his feet shuffling heavily as he re-entered his room and closed the door. Going over to his bed he slipped back in under the covers and turned his back towards the open room his arms wrapping around a tiny little body. Body?

Sitting up Dean flicked on the lamp and found Sammy curled up into Dean's chest, his face stained with fresh tears, his frame silent as he slept so close to Dean. How long had he been there? Did he just come in or to some amazement had Dean missed him? Either way he wasn't going to move Sam, it felt reassuring to have his little brother there in his arms, being able to hold him, knowing if he woke up sad or scared he could comfort him, hold him and let him know he'd always be there for him. Wrapping his arm around Sam again he watched him sleep, his heart aching at the thought of leaving. Dean had only five more months before...he couldn't think about it. Setting his lips to Sam's forehead Dean felt his body snuggle in even closer. Sam was his, he was always going to be his and Dean was never going to let anyone seperate them again.

* * *

Next chapter: White Fluff, review if I should continue.


	6. White Fluff

**White Fluff**

Dean was down to two months until he would leave Sam forever, there was still no sign of the gypsy and Katherine had been showing up more and more and trying desperately to coax Dean to let her take Sam. "No!" Dean yelled as he turned to look at Katherine, she had caught up with him at the park and began to pester him asking questions that Dean refused to answer. Sam was playing with a few other kids while him and Dean took a break from Bobby's.

"Mr. Winchester, it would really be in your best interest…" She continued to prod at Dean.

"I told you that you're not getting Sam, I may not have as much money as some pompus monopoly millionaire but no one like that could take care of Sam like I have." Turning around Dean walked over to the playground and picked Sam up. Looking back to Katherine he glared slightly. "Enough, already."

"Samuel." Katherine started as she ran after them. "Sam, wouldn't you rather have a nice big house and lots of toys to play in?"

Dean nearly lost it as he walked a little faster. Walking over to the Impala he set Sam inside before slamming the door and looking to Katherine. "What is it that you have against me? Sam isn't in any suffering of any sort, he's dressed normally like the other kids and he hasn't had to see a doctor about an eating disorder, any cold or flu or injuries. Why do you keep bothering me?" Dean tensed lightly as she slammed a paper into his hand. Flipping it over Dean looked to the image before up at Katherine. "What is this, blackmail?" He held up the image of himself drawn back when him and Sam dealt with the shape shifter where Dean was framed for murder.

Katherine blinked her eyes, the whole of them turning darker then night. Dean drew in a silent sharp breath. "You almost had me fooled with this caring crap…" Dean muttered as he slammed the image back into her chest and crossed his arms. "So…what do you want? You're a demon so it's either Sam or…you're just causing hell."

"Don't get me wrong I'm trying to help you." Katherine snapped as moved closer. "I know about your deal Dean…and I know about what you plan on doing for Sam…and I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You're a demon, you think of nothing but yourself."

"Awww, Dean, I'm sorry to hear that you think so lowly of my kind…but…not all of us are blood thirsty."

"Fine, I'll go along with this for now. How do you plan on helping me?"

"Well… I could make Sam forget about you….let him come with the 'real' Katherine…then you and me could spend your last two months enjoying hot rough sex before I take you down to hell myself…."

Dean raised a brow at the offer. It sounded good…very good but…Sam was his responsibility now and Dean wouldn't let him just forget….he couldn't bare it. "No." He muttered strongly as he started his way around the Impala.

"Well, it's up to you Dean. I mean…if you want I could leave the sex out, just make Sam forget…he'll have a normal life, normal friends, normal everything. No hunting, no demons…and ever evil supernatural being will stay away…"

Dean paused as he held the handle of the door, his eyes shifting up to Katherine. "No…hunting? No evil things?"

"Mhm." She muttered as she made her way over to Dean, his body facing her as her hands slinked up his chest and grabbed his face. "It's a simple deal…effective immediately…and at any point if Sam encounters a supernatural being…the deal will be off. He'll remember you, he'll remember hunting, he'll remember everything he knew before he changed back into a toddler…and you'll be set free from hell."

Dean's heart fluttered, what was he to lose? If he kept things the way they were Dean would die and toddler Sam would be left with nothing but a bloody corpse and traumatic second childhood…or he could accept this deal…he could let Sam go, live happy, live normal…and if anything strange happened he's be right back up here to save his brother. "What about a body? What if I come back and there's no body to come back to? How could I save Sam?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean, haven't you learned anything? You'll come back as anything you want…you'll be the very thing that lead me to you."

"A shape shifter?"

"Mhm." She flashed Dean a smirk. "Without all the greed and urges to kill."

"…" Dean turned his head away. "I have to get Sammy home." Breaking her touch with him he climbed into the Impala and sped off.

XxXxXx

"Dean!" Sam spoke in an almost singing voice as he came rushing into the room tugging on Dean's blanket the next morning. The older Wincehster only grunting as he turned away pulling the blankets back. "Dean! There's a bunch of white stuff on the ground!!" Sam cried excitedly as he gripped the blanket pulling himself up like a mountain climber. "Dean!! Wake up!!" Dean once again grunted and twirled in bed knocking Sam over his body and onto the other side on the bed.

"Sam..." Dean grunted a she looked to the clock. "It's 4 in the morning...go back to bed."

"But Dean!!" Sam whined lightly as he pulled on the blanket. "I'm not tired."

Dean only gruffed out in disapproval as he turned on to his front. His body about to drift off again when he felt Sam park himself on Dean's back. "Hm?"

"Wake up! Up up up!!" Sam's hands bounced of Dean's butt with each word he spoke. Once again Dean groaned in disapprovement as he started to get up, his back arching and forcing Sam to fall and slip back onto the bed.

"Fine, I'm up already." Shooing Sam off of the bed Dean soon followed after him, his feet dragging along as Sam nearly jumped each step to the door. Taking Dean's hand Sam pulled tightly on it taking him to the window. Dean peered out...to be greeted with snow, and lots of it. "Oh...hell no."

"Can we go play!?" Sam asked with big eyes as he looked to Dean.

"Uhh...let me get back to you on that one." Slipping an arm under Sam's body he lifted him and took him to the table setting him down. "What's for breakfast kiddo?"

"Eggs!"

"What kind of eggs?"

"Scambled."

"Heh, alright, scrambled it is." Opening the fridge door Dean pulled out a carton of eggs and started to crack a good half a dozen into a cup before swirling them around, adding some cream and processed cheese he swirled them up again and set a pan to the stove. Yawning loudly he watched as Sam kicked his feet in anticipation. Smiling softly Dean reached to the radio and flicked it on.

_"Forecast for today is minus five, minus ten with the wind chill."_

Quickly flicking the radio off Dean poured the eggs into the pan and looked back to Sam, he was climbing out of his chair in a very dangerous manner. "Hey, whoa, Sam!" Rushing over to Sam Dean lifted him from the side of the chair as it toppled over and clattered on the ground. Looking to his little bother he raised a brow. "That's why you don't climb on chairs." Carrying Sam like a football Dean took him to the counter and set him a good ways from the stove. "Alright, here's the deal. We're going to eat, I'm going to do dishes and then we can go outside and play for a few hours, okay?"

"Okay." Sam smiled as he grabbed the spatula the moment Dean held his hand out for it. His time perfectly queing up as Dean didn't even have to ask for Sam to hand it to him.

"Salt." Sam handed it over in the same fashion as the spatula soon followed by the pepper. "Good job Sammy." Flipping the eggs so they were scrambling up nice Dean picked out a small piece and blew on it before slipping it past Sam's lip, the tyke smiling with glee as he could feel the cheese melting on his tongue. "Wanna share a plate or you want your own?"

"Dean, I don't know how to share." Sam lied as he picked up the few piece of egg that tumbled on the counter. Dean smirked and pulled out a plastic plate setting the eggs on one and then a much larger portion on a glass plate. Before he could even snatch up the plates Sam was already pouring ketchup into the bigger plate, claiming it as his own.

"Hey..." Dean tried to hold down a laugh. "...you think you're going to have room for all the kiddo?"

"No." Sam shook his head as he set the ketchup down. "But if I'm going to be like you Dean I have to eat LOTS." Dipping a piece of egg into the ketchup Sam took a bite and gave a disgusted pucker. Taking another chunk he repeated the process.

"Sam...what are you doing?" Dean asked as he grabbed the plastic plate and stole a good junk of the eggs from Sam's plate as he shut his eyes in disgust at the second bite. With a head shake and a smirk he dabbed his own eggs in the ketchup before taking a big mouthful. "If you don't like them with ketchup don't eat them with ketchup."

"But then I won't be like you." Sam mumbled as he wiped the ketchup on his finger off on his plate.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Scraping the bottom of the plate to gather the last bit og eggs for himself he used the rest of Sam's ketchup saving the tyke from forcing himself to use the red goop. Once he was done he set his plate aside before slipping an arm around Sam and carrying his brother back to the table to finish. "You shouldn't try to be like me Sammy..." Setting himself down he watched his brother eat and hold onto everyone of Dean's words like it was gold. "...you big brother isn't as great as you think he is. I've done some...very bad things in my life. I've hurt a lot of people..." Running a hand through Sam's brown locks Dean moved them back. "Work on being yourself...being normal..." Just staring at Sam for a moment Dean sighed then stood up. "I'm going to go find you something to wear outside."

XxXxXx

The chilly wind pierced through Dean's clothes like a freshly sharpened knife...but he refused to move from where he sat on the ice cold bench. It was worth ever frozen ass cheek to watch Sam jumping into the snow and making snow angels that always ended up with a hole in the chest everytime Sam tried to get up. With a smirk Dean shifted on the cold bench trying depserately to warm up his now frozen ass. Would he jump in with Sam? Nah, not him, too macho for white fluff...

"Dean!"

Sam's little voice caught Dean's attention as he took the call as permission to stand up and walk over to his brother. Kneeling down he grabbed the side of the large puffy red jacket Dean had found him. "What's up Sammy?"

"I'm cold." Pulling down Dean's zipper to his jacket Sam dove into the warmth oblivious to the shock on Dean's face as he clenched his hands at the cold fingers.

With a shiver he wrapped his arms around Sam. "Alright, let's go back home..." Moving Sam's arms from around his body he zipped his coat back up and stood. His eyes going behind him to the Impala parked a short distance away. As he started to walk he felt a small hand wrap around his pinky and ring finger and looked down to find Sammy stuggling to keep up. Taking his hand back Dean slipped it around Sam's waist and lifted him up before throwing him over his head so Sam was sitting on his shoulder. The snow falling off of Sam's boots that hit Dean's jacket barely bothered him as he heard the giggle of his baby brother a top his head.

Setting Sam into the back of the Impala Dean shut the door and turned around.

"Hello Dean."

"Jesus." Dean grunted as he hit his back on the Impala from the sudden surprise. His eyes turning down at Katherine as she flashed those coal black eyes. "What do you want?"

"Did you think about my offer?" Katherine asked as she cocked her head to the side and inched closer to Dean.

"What's to think about? Either way I lose Sam." Dean shoved her back and started to walk around the Impala when the door's were locked. Digging into his pocket he growled as he looked back at Katherine to find her holding the keys.

"You're going to listen to me...and you're going to listen good..." Walking around the Impala she inched closer and closer to Dean. "I don't care how it happens...I'm going take you to hell wether it's your time or not...but...if you want to make it difficult we can...Sam can watch you scream and writh in pain before you're dragged away and he's left alone in the back of the Impala to freeze to death." Slamming her fists into the dirver's side of the Impala the window crashed into tiny pieces. "Time's up Dean."

A flash of red...and it was all Dean could see...all he could hear was Sam's tiny voice screaming out for him, begging for him...and then there was nothing but unwrithing pain blistering up Dean's back. "Sammy!!" The screaming only got louder as Dean could picture his brother fighting the car seat restraints crying and throwing his arms out to Dean. "Sammy!!!" His face stained with tears as his voice nearly bleeds he cries so hard, he can't breathe, he can't see...and then in a flash of cold Dean can see Sam's frozen body in the back of the Impala.

"SAMMY!!!"

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long guys, lots and lots and LOTS of homework.


	7. Bye Sammy

**Bye Sammy**

Dean's breath drew short as his eyes snapped open, his body jumping as he gasped for air while sitting up. His stomach chursning to the point he couldn't even bare to stand afraid of throwing up. He was lying beside the Impala in the street, a few people are around him helping him stay on his knees. One of the many people had Sam in their arms trying to keep him warm. There was a far off whir as an ambulance started to apporach someone must have called them.

The lady who was holding on to Dean was speaking but Dean's couldn't make out her words, he was too...too...he was sure what he was too much of but it wasn't good. He wasn't sick or weak...but...he felt...like he was black all on the inside, that his body was hollow and there was nothing but black everywhere. His hand gripped around the lady's, he shook...he shook so bad he couldn't even see his fingers pausing.

"S..." He tried to speak, his voice was locked. "Sa..." He tried again gritting his teeth. His eyes clenching as he turned his head to the sky. "S-sa...m..mmm..y..." The words were too much...they used too much strength...Dean couldn't keep his head up anymore. Resting it down gently he watched as the paramedics rushed down to his side.

He felt strapped down, he felt his body stiffen as he was lifted into the ambulance, his arms fighting the paramedics. "S...sa...sam-m-m...m-m...y..." Dean barely mumbled. They couldn't undersatnd him, they couldn't understand anything he was saying, no one could...but Sam could.

"Daddy Dean!!" Sam screamed, it was the only voice Dean could hear. His eye flickered to where Sam was squirming in the arms of...Katherine.

"Sam!!" Shoving the paramedics aside he scrambled after Katherine, his body falling on to the pavement with a hard crack. He reached out to Katherine in the back of the crowd, he tried so hard. He watched as Katherine smirked at him, her body starting to retreat. "Give me...back...my son..."

XxXxXx

How could this happen to him? How could Dean run so short on time? The deadline was drawing near, there was but a month left and Dean was still locked in the hospital closed up in palative care...he was dying...and he wasn't going to be torn apart by any hell hounds...no...he was sick...lucky him to be blessed with lung cancer given a month to live by the doctors...this time they would be dead on right. He didn't want radiation or kemo...there was no way to stop him from dying.

"Bobby..." Dean groaned as he looked to the elder hunter, Bobby was sitting at Dean side he was looking over adoption papers. Bobby lifted his eyes to Dean. "...why cancer?"

The elder hunter just stared at Dean, he didn't know how to tell Dean. How to make it seem understandable but- setting the papers down Bobby cleared his throat. "Probably to torture Sam." Bobby muttered. "To torture the people are you, to make you suffer. Usually hell hounds come to claim the souls of the crossroad demons but...I guess you just happen to be a little more special to them."

Dean blinked slowly and turned his eyes away. "Have you found Sam yet?"

Bobby shook his head as he grabbed the papers. "You're not going to like it."

"Tell me anyways."

Bobby sighed as he flipped open the paper. "Cassie and Jordan Langer...are Sam's new parent's now. Says here that Sam was found at the scene of an accident, your accident, and because you were in such critcal condition Katherine Salzer took Sam to live with a family until his family was better." Dropping the pages Bobby sighed. "Doctor's said you weren't going to live...adoption agency is leaving Sam where he is. They can't hand custody over to anyone else."

"They won't even let me see him? I have cancer...I'm not contagious."

"Adoptaion agency said that the sooner Sam forgets you the better."

Dean hand slammed firmly on the table beside him as he looked to Bobby. "I don't give a damn! No family is taking Sam! He's my family! I can take care of him!!"

"Dean calm down."

"I am calm!!" Dean snapped as he turned his gaze away and stared out the window. "...Bobby...I'm not going to die in this place...I'm leaving the hospital...and I'm spending my days at home...with my brother."

* * *

Review if I should continue.


	8. Running Low

Chapter Seven: Running Low

"We don't know what's wrong with him...he won't eat...he won't play...and the only thing he says is 'I miss you Daddy Dean', right before he falls asleep." The young woman spoke low, tears in her eyes.

"Daddy Dean?" The doctor set a few fingers to his chin as he watched little Sammy play with the colourful blocks. They read the very same phrase he continued to mumble; 'Daddy Dean'. "When did you adopt Sam?"

"About...a week or so ago."

"Was he an orphan?"

"Yes, his mother died when he was six months and his father is persumed dead."

"Who is this Dean he keeps talking about?"

"His brother is named Dean."

"His brother? How old is he?"

"I think he's nearing 30."

"I see..." Looking down to Sam's blocks he doctor sighed. "...why was Sam taken from his brother?"

"Dean's been diagnosed with a terminal disease...he has roughly two weeks left to live."

"I see..." Reaching forward the doctor began to turn the blocks until Sam's new mother could read them. "...I think it's time you take Sam to see his brother."

XxXxXx

As Dean opened his eyes he was greeted with the same familiar pain he had always felt when he woke up, a scream in his chest that would ripple up his throat where but a whimper would push past his dry pale lips. He was sickly appearing, more pale than any vampire, deep black bags formed under his eyes, those green vibrant hues were now a dull dark gray. So many times Dean had wished for death to just claim him...so he could just be dragged to hell and start his eternity of pain; then he would think of Sam. He was going to find Sam...he was going to say goodbye to him and if he could he was going to push this disease as far from his body as possible. Many people survived cancer...why couldn't Dean just stall it?

As his hospital door creaked open he turned his head in the direction of the exit. "Jo?" She smiled at him before setting down a large bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing here?"

"Bobby gave me a call...said you were sick..." Setting the flower into a vase she filled it with water. "How are you feeling?"

"Like sunshine and lollipops." Turning his head straight he stared at the white ceiling barely able to draw his eyes from the hopelessness in the white speckles.

"Are you hungry?" Jo took a seat beside him, her eyes shifting to his breakfast...there was a good full meal leftover.

"No." Dean's reply was weak, fake...he should have figured she wouldn't believe him.

"Liar." Her voice stung; deep. "How are you going to help Sam if you're dead Dean?"

"I can't help Sam." Turning his eyes to Jo he breathed low. "Bobby won't let me leave...the doctors are highly against letting me know when I can leave...your mother would probably have a fit if she found out." Shaking his head softly Dean turned his eyes to the outside window. "I want to go see him...I want to see him so bad. They took him away from me...and now..."

"We're looking for him Dean. Bobby's working on it right now and mom is keeping her ears open." Setting a hand over Dean's Jo smiled as he looked back to her. "We'll find Sam before you die."

A gentle knock on the door distracted both Jo and Dean as the looked back to find a nurse walking in...behind her was.

"Sammy?" Sitting up Dean felt a new strength run through his body as he leaned forward catching Sam as the tyke threw his body towards Dean. Pulling him on to his lap Dean clung Sam tightly to himself as he ran his fingers through the sweet curly locks. He wanted to speak but the tears wracking to escape kept his lips pierced shut. Even with lips closed tight and eyes shut closed tears slipped through the edges of his eyes. Pulling back he set his hands to Sam's chubby face and smiled down to him, he looked...he looked so sick... "Sammy...what's wrong?"

The little tyke sniffed as he nuzzled his face back into Dean's chest crying and whimpering softly. "I missed you Daddy Dean..."

Smiling softly down to Sam Dean wrapped his arms around the tiny body holding him closely in his arms comforting the crying tyke. "Shh...it's okay Sammy."

Lifting her eyes to the nurse Jo watched her smile softly. "Where...?" Jo couldn't finish her words...she didn't even know the right words to say.

"He needed his brother..."

"Which one...?" Jo whispered softly, the nurse merely smiled and tugged Jo out of the room.

"Both of them."

XxXxXx

Sam spent the night with Dean, curled up in his bed glued right against his side, Dean spent his night watching Sam sleep. He was so sweet, so innocent and...he was normal. Running a few fingers through Sam's hair he took in the scent of his baby brother's hair. It was sweet...it smelt like the shampoo Dean had bought for him so long ago. Dean wanted to remember that smell, he wanted to remember Sam's soft skin and his bright smile...he had two weeks to go...he had to start saying goodbye.

Hearing Sam's soft voice speak Dean's name he looked down to him, the chubby cheeks were rubbed gently by his tiny little hand. "Hey Sam."

"Hi." Sam replied softly as he curled back into Dean, his face digging into the body of his brother like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Hungry?" A soft nod was all Dean needed as an answer. Reaching over Sam he pulled down the plate the nurse had brought in a few minutes before. Setting it down he lifted off the lid to reveal a couple waffles, eggs and sausage breakfast with milk and orange juice. "Go ahead and eat up." Resting back softly Dean kept one hand on Sam's back as he watched him eat. The syrup made a nice trail from Sam's lips to the bed sheets as he dropped almost each bite. A laugh emitted from Dean's lips.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sam asked as he licked his sticky finger.

Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Why not? Give me some of that waffle." Reaching to grab the fork Dean led it to his moth with Sam's stick fingers still wrapped tightly around the fork. With a large amount of syrup falling on to his hospital gown Dean laughed; he should have seen that coming.

Setting the fork down Dean watch as Sam started on the eggs missing mouthful after mouthful, he looked so happy, he looked so healthy…it killed Dean to know he was going to have to break Sam's heart. "Sammy…" Taking the plate from Sam once he failed at another mouthful he started to pick the food up for him. "…You know I love you right?" With a nod Dean smiled and slipped the eggs into Sam's mouth. "Sometimes things happen Sam…bad things."

"Like what?" Sam asked as he picked up a sausage and stuck it past his lips.

"Like…bad things…like you and me being separated…like injuries…Sammy…something bad has happened…." Dean's heart fell as Sam looked up to Dean, his eyes turned big and watery. "…Something very bad…something is wrong with me."

"Like what?"

"Like death…"

"What's death?"

"It's…it's when someone goes to sleep…for a very very long time…and they don't wake up."

"But you'll wake up…right Dean?"

Dean's chest fell even more as he turned his head down, his eyes burning with tears as he shook his head. "No, Sammy…" His words came out in whimpers. "…I won't…."

"Why?" Sam's voice shook as he looked up to Dean.

"Because...Sammy…because I'm sick…" Running a hand through Sam's hair Dean felt his tears fall down his face. "…I love you so much Sam…and I'm so sorry I can't stay."

"No…." Sam whimpered as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean, his body curling tightly against Dean's chest as he cried, his face turning red with tears as he clung to Dean. "…No…please no…don't go away Dean please…please don't go."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Sam Dean held him against his chest, the tears streaking down the chubby face and staining Dean's gown. Stroking his hair Dean cooed into Sam's ears trying to calm him…he continued to cry. His heart shattering with each tear that fell. Daddy Dean was dying, Sam was going to be alone, the person he loved the most, the person he cherished, the person he looked up to was going to leave him. "Please don't go Dean, please, please, please." Sam begged as he screamed into Dean's chest, his tears still falling as he pulled on the cloth over Dean's chest. This was his Dean, this was his daddy, this was his family…how could Dean leave him? How could Dean just sleep and leave Sam alone. How could he sleep without Sam? How could he go like this!? How could he!? "I love you, please don't go. I promise I'll be good! I won't splash anymore, I won't run away in the store, I won't ask for anything or spill my milk…please don't leave me please!!"

XxXxXx

It took hours until Sam stopped crying, or until he screamed himself to sleep. Dean felt tired and weak, he had consoled Sam for those many hours he screamed and begged for Dean not to go. Resting against the mattress as it was bent up in a sitting position he let Sam rest on his chest, the heartbeat must have been comforting for his brother. Dean could remember Sam falling asleep on his chest many times when they were growing up.

A soft knock came to the door as Bobby walked in, his gentle face looking from Dean to Sam. "Hey Bobby…" Dean barely grunted out as the hunter sat himself beside Dean's bed. "Well?"

"I found out where that gypsy is…a friend of mine is working on getting that aging water to turn Sam back…but…he doesn't think he'll get it here before you pass on Dean." Lowering his gaze Bobby tried to hide the own hurt on his face. "For what it's worth I'm sorry this had to happen…."

Dean shook his head. "We've known it's been coming for a year Bobby…I wrote my will yesterday…and Sam is going to go to you and Helen as guardians…no stranger is raising Sam…he doesn't know them and he's isn't happy with them…at least with you I'll know that…that when I die…he'd going to someone who can make him happy."

"Don't talk like that Dean…."

"Don't try to tell me to have hope Bobby…we both know that in a week I'm going to be stone cold dead." Dean's face was thrown aside as Bobby cracked his knuckled along the hunter jaw, the elder man's face was completely red.

"How can you talk like that Dean!? How can you be so cold!?"

"You think I want this!?"

"Well you sure as hell didn't so much to change it! You acted like everything was perfectly fine, that your year wasn't coming to an end! Do you know how many damn times Sam called me nearly on the verge of a mental breakdown!? He's tried everything for you Dean! He's lost sleep, he's skipped meals…hell he's even killed innocent people! I know you can't do anything but you could at least have a little more of a heart…right now Sam has the mentality of a toddler! He doesn't understand all those bad things, he doesn't understand what's in the dark, he doesn't know about demons and vampires and ghosts and all those things he's scared of. He's a kid Dean! An innocent child! Couldn't you have a little more heart for him?"

"So you want me to lie to Sam, to let him believe everything is alright and then just drop dead one day!? I am thinking about him! I want him to know that when I die I was honest with him, that I loved him and I wanted the best damn things for him and if I could take it all back I would just to see him happy! Just to watch him grow up as a normal kid! Hell Bobby I would kill you right now if it meant I could be with Sam!" Dean's anger died as he felt Sam stir on his chest, his eyes never leaving Bobby's gaze. "But it's not like that…it's not an option…and it kills me ever damn day to know that I'm going to be leaving him behind on this world to face what he never should. There's no family left for him Bobby…there's no mom…no dad…no brother…not even a damn pet. I have seven days until cancer kills me…in these last seven days I am going to say goodbye to Sam…if that aging water doesn't get here before I die…don't give it to Sam. Let him grow up with Helen…let him live a normal life and don't drag him into hunts…I don't want to see Sam down there with me….can you promise me that? Please?"

The silence in the room was thick and long, Bobby's face had turned it's normal shade and he shifted his chair slightly. "Alright…I promise."


	9. Seven Days

Chapter Eight: Seven Days

"Mr. Winchester I strongly advice that you remain in bed until further notice on your condition." The doctor spoke firm but passively as he stood beside Dean's hospital bed, the elder Winchester was bent over tying up his boots. Little Sammy was lying behind him still curled up in the sheets and pillow dreaming. Standing up Dean brushed his pants straight before looking to the doctor.

"Trust me doc, I'm not leaving before the week is out." Dean smirked, his cocky smile only putting more worry onto the doctor's face.

"Mr. Winchester if you stay in bed we can do some kemo, radiation, even give you some medication that can help with the cancer. It could increase you life up to a year."

Shaking his head Dean turned towards Sam and pulled the blankets from around him. Picking out the blue blanket Bobby had brought him from home he wrapped it around Sam before lifting him up and holding him against his shoulder. With one arm around his brother the other grabbed ahold of his packed up bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Trust me Doc...a week is all I got. I'm not going to stick around in bed being pumped full of drugs when I know that there is no hope. I have one week left and I'm not going to spend it dying in here."

"Mr. Winchester please..."

"See ya round doc." Hoisting Sam a little higher Dean held his arms around the sleeping tyke before slipping out of the room.

XxXxXx

"Dean..where we going?" Sam's curious voice radiated form the back seat as he scribbled on to a blank piece of lined paper with crappy McDonald's crayons.

"Somewhere special Sammy." Dean replied as he took a glance into the backseat, his brother so intent on his drawing with his lips curled in concentration and his tongue poking out the side. "Whatcha doing Sammy?"

"Something special." Sam mimicked his brother before looking up at him with a chubby smile. Chuckling to himself Dean pulled the Impala into a large parking lot. Several cars were already lined before him and he kept circling around to find a good spot; a few curses being muttered as he drove. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean bit his tongue between his lips as he strained to get a glimpse at a large enough parking spot.

"How come I don't have a mommy?"

"Wh-oww!" Slamming on the break Dean jerked forward. Lifting a hand to his mouth Dean relished in the pain on his tongue, his jaw tightened when he had heard Sammy speak and he had bit down. Turning to look back at Sammy Dean parted his lips to speak but stopped. "You do have a mommy."

"Where is she?"

"..." Dean was silent, why did Sam have to start his questions now? Dean had seven days...seven days to answer as many as he could before more would come like - Bobby, where's Dean? Aunty Ellen, when's Dean coming home? Sighing he turned forward again and pulled into a suitable parking space. "She's in heaven, Sammy."

"What's heaven?"

Dean cursed his next words. "It's where the angels live, where they protect the people that have to fall asleep forever." Turning to look at Sam Dean smiled faintly. "Mommy is up there, she's watching you."

"But she's sleeping."

"You don't have to be awake to watch over someone Sammy." Leaning over the back seat Dean undid his carseat and pulled Sam into the front with him. "Mom's amazing anyways, she can do everything."

"Everything!?"

"Yup, just like me."

"Wow." Smirking at Sam's enthusiasm Dean held him at his side as he slipped from the car. Closing the door behind him he looked to the colourful streamer flapping above his head, their pattern going throughout the entire parking lot and intially leading to a fair ground. Colours that Dean would only imagine throwing up where plastered everywhere with clowns and balloons and that crap Sam was frightened of. "Where are we?"

"S'called a fair Sammy. It's where people go to have fun. There's food and rides and balloons and clowns..."

"Clowns!?" The tyke yelped as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder. It puzzled the elder Winchester, he was never sure where his brother's fear of clowns had come from but he was bound to break it now.

"C'mon Sammy, you're a big boy right?" Getting a shy nod Dean smirked. "Well...can you be a big boy and hold my hand? I'm really scared of clowns, they make me scream if they get too close." Watching Sam's head lift with shock; Dean stifled a laugh.

"Really?"

"Very really."

"But your not scared of anything."

"Only some days, I don't meet a clown everyday though...I need you to be brave for me...can you be brave?" Getting another shy nod Dean set Sam down. "Alright, walk with me and if any clowns give you a mean look you give ir right back and raised that special finger I told you to never give me." Getting an excited nod Dean lead Sam through the parking lot to pay for entrance.

Walking up to the booth he knocked his knuckled on the counter to get the attention on the hefty plump man gorging himself on a corndog drizzled in processed cheese. "Yummy." Dean frowned in sarcasm as he cleared his throat. "One adult, and one toddler." Getting a gruff from the man Dean slipped him the fiver bucks and took the two wrist bands before turning to look back at Sammy, the tyke was pressed firmly against Dean, his shy eyes going over a clown that had just passed by. "Something wrong Sammy?" Getting a headshake Dean smiled. "Alright then, lets go." Leading Sam to the park bench Dean lifted him up to stand on the painted planks before he wrapped the band around his wrist.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Why are you white?"

"White?" Dean was a little puzzled at the comment but took a quick glance into silver lid of the trasha can near by. His face was white, and under his eyes was a dark shade...he looked sick. "No reason Sammy...just the way I look...c'mon, lets go have fun." Reaching into his pocket Dean pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Bobby.

_"Dean?"_

"Bobby..." Dean panted into the phone slightly. "Umm...listen I need you to do me a favor..."

"Well hello little boy." A sweet voice came from a clown holding a bunch of balloon animals, his face decorated up in bright colours and his clothes much too baggy and heavy for a warm day like that. "Would you like one?" Kneeling down the clown came up to Sammy's height, his face drawn in such a big smile the tyke couldn't help but feel relaxed. Looking back to Dean Sam found him talking on the phone so he looked back to the clown and nodded. "What would you like?"

"Fish." Sam almost whispered as he took a step back.

"A fish? Well I think I can do that." Grabbing a balloon from his pocket he stretched it out and blew it up with helium before knotting and tying it. As it came to the end he handed it to Sammy with the same big smile. "There ya go kiddo. Have fun."

With a big nod Sam smiled to the clown and took his balloon animal clutching to the tied on string as he ran to Dean. "Daddy Dean! Daddy Dean!"

"Thanks Bobby." Looking to Sam as he called his name Dean kneeled down. "Sup kiddo, whatcha got there?"

"Fish!" Sam held it up with pride. "I got it from the clown."

"See, I told you they weren't so bad. You feel better about clowns now." Getting a big nod Dean held his up his hand for a five. "Alright, give me skin." Sammy smacked his hand. "Noggin." Sam bumped his head against Dean's. "Dude." The two spoke in unison, it was always Dean's goal to have a son and rip of the giant turtles in Finding Nemo. "Where to now Sammy?" Sam looked around before pointing off into the crowd and bolting; Dean close behind.

XxXxXx

As midday came around Dean was beginning to feel the burn in his lungs, he was having to stop more times than normal and the panting...Dean could barely breath let alone around smoke, which was everywhere. Rubbing a hand to his chest Dean coughed roughly feeling blood on his lips, lucky him. Wiping the blood on the back of his hand he looked over to Sam. "Want a corndog Sammy?" Getting a puzzled expression Dean lead his brother to one of the many stands, getting two corndogs and a bag of donuts they settled on one of the benchs to eat. "It's like a hotdog in batter, s'really good." Dean took a bite of his own before pointing it to Sam. "Try?" Watching his brother take a small bite he snickered, only Sam would take such a tiny bit to test out food. "Well?" Getting a nod from Sam he handed him his own and watched the tyke devour the corndog in no time. Hearing his brother cough hysterically Dean chuckled as he pat his back. "Chew Sammy, you have to chew your food." Finishing off his own dog they both dug into the donuts which were gone in even less time. "Alright Sammy, it's about five now. A few more rides then we have to go back home okay? Uncle Bobby's going to get worried."

Picking Sam up Dean took in a heavy breath...moments after he dropped to his knees. Setting Sam down Dean grabbed his chest. "Second thought...we better go home now Sammy. I'm not feeling good." Getting a cooperative nod Dean struggled to his feet and walked with Sam out of the park.

As they passed the entrance Dean could see something was catching Sam's eyes, pausing he looked back to find him watching the clown. "What's wrong Sammy?" Sam looked up to Dean before back at the clown. Pulling his hand back he ran off to the colourfully dressed man and gave him a hug before running back to Dean.

"They're nice Dean...nothing to be scared of." With a chuckle Dean picked Sam up and carried him to the Impala. A sense of pride filling Dean; Sammy was no longer afraid of clowns.

* * *

Short chapter, yes I know. Right now I'm running a little low on energy and time thanks to school but I'm trying to update now so I don't have to keep you guys waiting another two months. Review if I should continue.


	10. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


	11. Six Days

Six Days

Okay guy I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I found this chapter just today and finished it up as well as the last one

With out further ado here's the next chapter

* * *

When Dean woke up the next day he could feel his body scream and beg for more rest. His limbs refused to move freely, his body shuddered with pain and his breath. He had been panting from the moment he opened his eyes, hacking and coughing, wheezing and heaving. Bobby's house was too musty. It was making his already difficult breathing even more challenging.

It was running maybe around noon when the door creaked open and little Sammy came bounding in on all fours; a pair of tiger ears on his head. Creeping closer to the bed like a very noisy cat he pounced as he made it closer to Dean bed.

Thunk.

Boom

Sam knocked his head on the side of the bed and fell down. Lifting a hand to the bump starting to form he sniffled a few times before he began to whimper.

Turning to his brother at the thump Dean chuckled. He looked so pathetically adorable. "Come here." Reaching down he picked Sam up and set him on the bed. "Hey…" Dean lifted Sam's chin up. "What did I tell you about big boys?"

"They don't cry."

"That's right." Poking Sam's jutted out lip back in Dean raised his head. "Are you a big boy?"

"Yes." Sam mumbled.

"What was that soilder? I can't hear you. Are you a big boy!"

"Yes sir!" Sam jumped to his feet and slammed his hand to his forehead.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!" Jumping up Sam landed on his bum before sliding off the bed and running to the door. "See you at the table, sir!" Saluting to Dean Sammy giggled before shutting the door and bounding off down the hall.

Quickly jumping to the side as Sam came rushing down the hall Bobby watching him run around the house following everything he said with 'sir'. Turning to Dean's room Bobby pushed open the door and looked to the Winchester. "What did you say to him?"

Dean chuckled. "Hey Bobby. I think I might take Sam to the zoo today."

"The zoo? It's bad enough he's running around here acting like a cat all the time but you're going to encourage that?"

Dean shrugged. "When Sam and me were growing up we never actually went to the zoo. I figured I'd go with him. Make it a first time thing for the both of us." Dean half shrugged. "That and it's not as far as a drive from yesterday."

"It was a good thing you called me. You nearly scared the crap out of me when I drove down the road and found your car in the ditch."

"Well I knew that I probably wouldn't make it back before I got too ill. I had to make sure there was someone to take care of Sam just in case."

"You're one hell of a brother. Listen, your doctor called. He thinks it's a good idea if you go back to the hospital. Says that a house like mine isn't going to help your treatment very much. Personally Dean…I think he's right."

"Bobby…we've been through this…"

"No we haven't. Every time I try to bring it up you change the subject. Now really Dean. My house has to be the worst place a lung cancer patient could be….so ask yourself. If you have only six more days left to live….to you really want to suffocate before your time is up?" Dean was quiet. "I know you're not a fan of hospital but at least there they can try to make you comfortable until you're at the end of your rope."

"No Bobby…I'm still healthy enough to move I'm still healthy enough to stay out of there. When I can't breath, when I can't move then yes…I will go back to the hospital but I'm telling you I'm fine. I told you I'm using everyday to the best of my abilities….I'm not going to use my last few days scaring Sam."

"Bobby!" Sam stomped his foot as he came around the corner. "You're supposed to say sir." Bobby spared a glance to Dean who merealy shrugged.

"Yes sir." Bobby sarcastically said before going over to Sam and hoisting him up by arms. "Lets get something to eat kid, then I'm taking you and Dean to the zoo."

Dean frowned to himself at the statement but knew it was the better thing. He had last his ability to drive hi baby but if he could keep convincing Bobby he could keep Sam happy for six more days. Six more days of feeling every bit of toxin fill his lungs, six more days of wincing with each inhale, six more gruelling says of that suffocating feeling…but it also meant six more days of Sam's smile. "Six days." Dean spoke to himself. "Sam needs a new home in six days." There was no way Bobby was going to be able to take care of Sam, not with his businees not in his old age. Dean smiled. He knew who he was going to give Sam to.

"Rawr rawr rawr!" Sam growled as he hopped in front of Dean, his cat ears still placed on top os hi curly head.

"Whacha doing Sammy?" Dean asked as he followed the hoping tyke, Bobby beside him keeping a close eye on Dean's pale face.

"I'm bonding." Sam said as he looked back to Dean. "Bobby says it when tiger go real fast."

"Bonding huh?" Dean looked to Bobby. "Do you know how to spell it?"

"Duh! Bon-ding. Everyone knows that." Sam staed matter of factly. "Daddy Dean." He turned to Dean. "If you feel sick I can stop and sick. I don't mind at all."

Dean frowned slightly. "Now why would I want to stop and sit when I can take you to see the monkeys?" Dean kneeled down to tickle Sam's sides. The tyke giggled as he swatted Dean's hands away.

"Race ya!" He yelled as he dropped to all fours and ran off like a cat.

Dean smiled and followed after Sam with Bobby at his side. They were both quiet, Dean knew what Bobby wanted to ask and Bobby never bothered knowing Dean wouldn't even respond to it. "Kids got a lot of spunk." He merely said.

"Good, he shouldn't lose it."

Bobby looked at Dean. "Have you thought about what else you're going to do with Sam?"

Dean lowered his head. "Not much. I think this is going to be our final outing." Dean spared a glance at Bobby who let out a sigh. "Any news on that aging water?"

"They still don't have it." Bobby said.

"Good. I like Sam like this anyways." Hurrying up to Sam Dean scooped him up and tossed him in the air before catching him. "Take a look Sammy." He pointed to the monkeys. "These are monkeys. They live in trees and like to eat bananas."

Sam squished his lips like he wasn't impressed. "They look funny."

"They do look a little funny but they're really smart."

"Smarter than you, Daddy Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Sometime I think they are."

"No way!" Sam's jaw dropped in shock. "Can I play with them?"

"Sorry kiddo, it's too dangerous but," Dean turned around and pointed a little ways down the path, "there's a petting zoo over there. You can play with those animals."

"Yeah!" Sam squirmed his way out of Dean's arms and bounded over to the petting zoo. As he got to the fence he hoped on to it and stared into the pit. "C'mon Dean! Bobby!" He called. Crawling under the fence he ran into the pit and started to rawr and chase the animals.

"You better get over there before those goats turn on him." Bobby warned.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed as he walked over to the pen and stepped inside. He came up behind Sam who was crouched behind the biggest goat in the pen. He wiggled his butt before pouncing like a cat. "Whoa, there, tiger." Dean snagged Sam's shirt before he landed on the animal. "You have to be nice to the animals in here. They're not like your stuffed toys they'll fight back."

"I can take em!" Sam beat his chest. "I'm a tough kitty!"

"Well Tigger let's try this first." Dean carried Sam over to a little red dispenser. He put a quarter in and caught the food that fell out in his hand. "Cup your hands." Sam did and Dean put half of the food in his hand. "Now go up to the animals and hold your hand out."

Sam stared at his hand and slowly walked forward being careful not to spill any. He stopped just a few feet away from a goat who turned and started to make his way over to Sam. When the goat lowered its head to feed Sam giggled and threw the food at him before stepping back.

Dean chuckled when Sam squealed and came running back to him. "Nice try kiddo." He put the rest of the food in Sam's hands. "But don't throw the food at them just let them eat it, they won't hurt you." Dean gave Sam and nudge back over to the goat. Sam did the same as before, he walked very slowly and they held his arms out as far as he could waiting for the goat to eat.

Instead of going for the food though the goat huffed and rammed into Sam knocking him down. "Oh shit." Dean got up and walked over to Sam who just stood there, completely confused. It took a few moments but soon he started to sniffle and then cry. "Hey it's okay buddy." Dean picked same up and wiped the tears away. "I told you they fight back."

Sam cried even harder and clung on to Dean burying his face I his shoulder. "I wanna go home!"

Dean chuckled and carried Sam out of the pen. "But you didn't get to see the rest of the animals."

"I don't wanna see them." Sam cried even harder.

"Hey c'mon, Sammy. Soldiers don't cry remember."

"But I'm not a soldier." Sam rubbed his eyes. "I'm a kitty!"

Dean laughed. "Well kitties don't cry either. They get tough. Show me how tough a kitty you can be."

Sam sniffled and poked out his bottom lip. "Aw c'mon you do better than that. Show me your tough kitty face." Dean growled to show Sam how to do it. Sam giggled and growled back. "There we go. Are we tough kitties?"

"Mmhm." Sam nodded.

"Wanna go see the other animals?"

"Mmhm." Sam nodded again.

"Alright, you lead the way." Dean put Sam down and let him take them the rest of the way through the park.

Dean didn't know much about any of these animals but each time Sam asked him a question he would make something up and the look of sheer awe always made Dean laugh. 'Dean why are the elephants grey?' 'Because they fell into a big pot of grey pain.' 'Dean why are the giraffes so tall?' 'Because they used to give warriors rides into battle.' 'Dean why are you so pale?' 'Cause I don't need bright colours when you're in my life.'

They day continued on like that until the park closed at 6pm. With cotton candy in hand Dean put Sam into the backseat of the Impala completely tuckered out, he could barely hold on to his delicious treat.

Dean took the cotton candy from Sam and gently touched his head. He wanted to remember this day for the rest of his life; even if it only lasted for another five days. Setting the cotton candy down Dean pulled on his seatbelt and rested back into the bench seat of the impala, he could feel Bobby's eyes on him.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean said.

"Like what?" Bobby didn't even try to play innocent.

"Like I'm an idiot." Dean glanced at Bobby. "I know today was a bad idea."

"You're damn right it was a bad idea. I'm debating to take you to the hospital right now." Bobby fired up the Impala and drove it back to his house.

Once they were parked in front of Bobby's house Dean opened the door and leaned out. He felt sick. He felt sick and weak and his lungs hurt. He got up from the car and stared at Bobby's house. He felt this was going to be the last time he would see it. "Do you want me to take Sam in?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, I'll do it." Opening up the back door to the Impala Dean pulled Sam out and carried him inside. "Bobby…." Dean laid Sam down on the couch and turned to the older hunter who was locking and bolting the door.

"Yeah?" Bobby looked back at Dean.

"I think I should go to the hospital." Before Bobby could reply Dean had fallen to the ground stopped breathing.

* * *

Next chapter will be the final chapter to Baby Brother.


	12. I'm a Soldier

I'm a Soldier

* * *

The sound of his own breath was all the Dean could hear. He couldn't make out anything that the doctor was telling Bobby or that Jo had been saying to Helen. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the oxygen that was forced up his nose.

Five days ago he had collapsed in Bobby's house, Sam had been placed in a temporary foster home, Dean had lost all ability to move on his own and breathe on his anymore and now there was only a few hours before he was going to die and be dragged into the fiery abyss of hell.

He had one day left to do nothing but lay there and look helpless. "Here we'll turn this down." The nurse said as she lowered the power of the oxygen. The rushing noise Dean had heard before diminished and he could finally hear Helen talking about the plans for Sam.

"He goes to school." Dean muttered weakily. They other turned their attention on Dean.

"We'll send him to school, we were talking about training him in hunting." Helen said.

"No." Dean shook his head. "He goes to school, he learns to fight but in no way shape or form do I want him back in this life."

"Dean, we ain't exactly the best folks for Sam to be with if that's the case." Bobby said.

"I don't care." Dean said. "All those creatures still know who Sam is, at least with you, if this world does find him again, he has a fighting chance."

"Dean…"

"Just don't argue with me. I'll be dead in a few hours and it'll be pointless anyways."

"Dean." Bobby tried again. "My buddy pulled through. We have the aging water." Bobby held up a clear vial of light green liquid. "There's just enough here to put Sam back where he belongs."

Dean reached for the vial. "No." He dropped it. It hit the ground and shattered spewing the water everywhere.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bobby asked. "You didn't have to smash the stuff."

"I didn't want any of you going back on your word once I was dead." Dean said. "Sam is pure again. He's happy. He doesn't think about Jess or me or demons anymore and that the way it should be." Dean inched himself up and pulled open the drawer beside him. "Here. Make sure to give this to Sammy on his 25th birthday." Dean said. "It's a letter from me explaining what happened to his family and the keys to the Impala."

"Don't want to say goodbye?" Bobby asked.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "No." He opened them and a few tears streamed down his face. "The last thing Sam remembers about me is being this amazing person at the zoo. He remembers me strong and I don't want to take that from him." Another tear fell. "I can't do that to him. I can't bring him in here and just say goodbye. I can't die watching him crying. He's happy right now."

"No Dean, he isn't." Helen said. "Ever since he was taken to that foster home he hasn't smiled once. He misses you. He doesn't know what's going on and he deserves that."

"We had them bring him here so you could say goodbye to him."

Dean closed his eyes forcing his tears back. "Why would you do that?"

""Because he loves you, that's why." Helen got up and opened the door to the room. Sam was standing out in the hall with a nurse. His chubby face was stricken with tear and his eyes red from rubbing them. As soon as his eyes fell on Dean his face lit up.

"Daddy Dean!" He let go of the nurses hand and bounded up on to the bed and into Dean's arms where he held on to him as if Dean would fly away.

"Sammy." Dean rested a hand on Sam's back. Dean looked up to the others who nodded him and vacated the room leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Nothing was said between the two of them. Dean kept his hand on Sam's back and Sam kept clinging on to Dean for dear life. It went like for Dean's last two hours until his breathing finally stopped and he passed away holding on to the brother he had cared for for his entire life.

When Bobby had come back in to take Sam he found the tyke silently crying on Dean's chest. "He's gone." Sammy barely whispered as he continued to cry. "I helped him."

Bobby kneeled down and took Sam's little hand in his. "You did good kid."

Sam nodded as he sniffed. "I had to be brave for him." He whispered.

Bobby blinked and wiped away his tears. "He'd be proud of you." Holding his hands out Sam quietly slipped from Dean's arms and into Bobby's. They were both silent as Bobby carried Sam out of the room.

The last image Sam saw of his big brother was the nurse putting the sheet over his face. Before the linen covered the peaceful features Sam rose up on Bobby's shoulder and saluted. "I'm Daddy Dean's soldier" He sniffed back his tears. "And soldiers don't cry." Then the door was shut and the left the hospital in silence.

XxXxXx

The funeral was small; only a few people were informed and even less showed up. Dean wasn't cremated per his request but a devils trap was placed around his grave refusing any demons from entering his body. Dean was lowered into the ground and a rock was used to mark his grave.

He was buried in a pine box with a stuffed toy Sammy had given him in case he got scared down there. No one really said anything just stood there in silence. Helen, Jo, Bobby and Sam, they were all Dean cared about and they were all that needed to be there. Respectfully and silently each said goodbye in their own way. Helen and Jo placed down a rose each and Bobby poured some booze from his flask. And Sam…Sam was brave. He watched silently and stayed strong knowing that's Dean would have wanted.

And he didn't cry once.

THE END

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to finish this story. I can't believe it's been 4 years since my last update and back then I promised an update in a week.

Well that's the end of Baby Brother. I've been debating on a sequel when Sam's all grown up but I don't think it's a good idea considering how long it took me to finish this one. If I ever get around to it I'll make sure to finish it before I post it.

Thank you to all you read and reviewed.


End file.
